Living Alone
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: There are a lot of problems in Anubis House. Nina has to deal with Joy coming back, Jerome gets a letter from his parents, Mara develops a new crush, Amber has to deal with Alfie's alien obsession and Mick, well, he's still a clueless meathead.
1. Introduction

Living Alone

Introduction

Ever since Nina came to the school, things have been really strange.

And after her first prom night at the school, it became even stranger.

Loads of weird things happened.

The world was turned upside down.

So many people have problems.

But in Anubis house, nothing ever goes the way it was supposed to.

Strange things happen to everyone.

Especially us.

This is the story of how we overcame those problems.


	2. Why Is She Here?: Nina's Problem

Chapter 1

Why Is She Here?: Nina's Problem

Okay, I'm not sure how to say this, but. . .

I hate Joy.

There. I said it. I hate Joy. I hate her with all my soul.

It's hard to say because I'm a good girl. I don't usually hate people, well, except for Rufus.

I hate him.

And I hate Joy too.

Why should I hate her? What right do I have to hate her?

Well. . .

Fabian and me had been together for a few weeks now. He had asked me out after the prom and I have to say, I was thrilled. I'd liked him from Day 1 and now he was my boyfriend. It was huge risk kissing him, but worth it.

Joy had come back to the house and everything was just as before. Except I was there.

Fabian hung around Joy a lot now. Mara had moved into the attic, so Joy roomed with Patricia again.

I felt a little left out, but I thought it was nothing to worry about.

That is, until I found his laptop.

_Dear Fabey,_

_Are we still on for tonight?_

_~Joy_

_Dear Joy,_

_Sure, we're still on. Movie and Pizza, right?_

_Fabian_

_Dear Fabes,_

_Do you wanna go out? I know last night was special to us. _

_Love and Kisses :)_

_~Joy_

_To Joy,_

_Why did you kiss me? I have a girlfriend! Of course i'm not gonna go out with you!_

_Fabian_

_Dear Fabian,_

_What do you mean you can't go out with me? Wasn't our kiss special to you? Is it that Nina girl? God, I'll kill her. _

_~Joy_

_Joy,_

_I'm sorry, but I love Nina. Not you._

_Fabian_

Fabian had plans with Joy? Joy kissed Fabian? Fabian stood up for me? He loves me? Do I love him? Yes. Yes I do.

I hate her.

I hate her with all my soul.

Why can't life be simple?

At least I have Fabian.


	3. They Don't Care: Jerome's Problem

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, you need to know that this is NOT Jertricia. No matter how Jertricia-ey this may get.**

Chapter 2

They Don't Care: Jerome's Problem

_Dear Jerome,_

_Sorry we haven't written to our favourite son in a long time!_

_Anyway, I have to tell you some awful news. Your sister, Jenni, has cancer, and it doesn't look good. _

_Don't worry Jerome. Everything will be alright._

_Love from,_

_Mum and Dad._

Love. I hate that word. _Love. _

Like they really love me. They love Jenni, but not me. They began to ignore me when mum found out she was pregnant with Jenni. They sent me off to this boarding school just to get rid of me.

Don't get me wrong, I love Jenni. She's so sweet and kind and nothing like me at all. It's just my parents I _hate._

And now Jenni, the only family member I love, has cancer.

_And she's going to die._

I need to tell someone. But who?

Alfie? Nah, he's too busy with Amber to help me. Fabian? Nope, he has, erm, 'girl troubles', as it were. Mick? You've got to be kidding me.

Okay, then, what about one of the girls?

Mara? No. Our relationship has been slightly strained since election, and, although we made up, she'd still rather hang out with Mick than me. Nina? Her and Fabian need to sort out problems of their own. Amber? She's pretty good at that type of stuff, but has a mouth that could swallow Mars and two trains on the side. Joy? Nah.

Well, that only leaves Patricia. Yeah, like she's any help.

Still, she's the only one I can talk to.

"Hey Patricia?" I said.

"What do you want, slimeball?" she asked, scowling.

"I need to talk to you. . ." I pulled her into my room. Luckily Alfie wasn't there. He would start to think something is up. . .

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips. I smirked. She was so tiny.

"I got a letter from my parents today."  
>"You dragged me in here just to tell me that? Jerome, we all get letters," she scowled.<p>

"Well, not me. Anyway, my sister, Jenni, she. . . she. . . she has cancer."

Patricia's scowl turned into a look of concern. She sat down on the bed with me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jerome, I'm so sorry. . ."

"It's fine. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Well, then, let's talk."

"_She's going to die_" Those words were the worst I ever said.

"Jerome, you don't know she's going to die. . ."  
>"I do. I just know."<p>

_She's going to die._

Patricia hugged me.

"It'll be okay Jerome. She'll be fine."

_She's going to be fine._


	4. Him? Really?: Mara's Problem

Chapter 3

Him? Really?: Mara's Problem

My life _should _be perfect.

I have (sometimes) Mick. I'm doing great in school. I'm school rep. Amber has maybe finally stopped hating me.

My life _should _be perfect.

But it's not.

Jerome has been my best friend for a few weeks now, ever since Patricia abandoned me for Nina.

But recently, he has been hanging out with Patricia.

I think they've got something going on.

The way they hug.

They way she laughs at his jokes.

The way he smiles at her.

The way I always catch them talking.

The way she sends comforting glances to him in class.

The way he's always in our room, talking to her, and I can't come in.

The way he ignores me.

I shouldn't be jealous.

But I am.

Mick is perfect. Sure we keep breaking up and making up (in fact, we are not together at this time,), but why should I be jealous that my roomate and my best friend may or may not be dating?

Simple. I think I like Jerome.

Why? His eyes, his hair, his laugh, his smile.

Him.

"Jerome?" I called to him down the hallway. For once he wasn't with Patricia.

"Yeah. . . Mara," his smile seemed to dim when he said my name.

"Well, that's nice," I muttered under my breath, "Anyway, I need to know. . . something."

"Need to know what Mara?" he smiled slightly, a short version of the smile I love so much.

_Stop it Mara._

"Are you and Patricia dating?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Me and Patricia? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Then why are you spending so much time with her? It's like I'm not even here anymore!"

His face turned serious.

"Mara, my sister has cancer and Patricia is the only one I could talk to."

"Oh, Jerome, I'm so sorry! Why couldn't you talk to me?" I hugged him briefly.

He grinned again.

"Be real Mara. Like you'd pick me over Mick."

"I would. Because. . . Me and Mick had another fight."

"Really?" he seemed interested.

"Really. But, I'm sure that we'll be back together soon."

His face turned slightly sad again. I wonder. . . if he like me too?

"Then I guess it's not a good time. . ." he turned away from me.

"Not a good time for what?" I asked, tugging his sleeve.

"It doesn't matter. . ." he mumbled.

"It does to me. Now, What was it?"

He turned to me sharply.

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

"Fine. I was going. . . going to ask you out."

"Oh, Jerome. . ." It was too late. He was walking away.

The bell had rung and he was already making his way to class.

_He wanted to ask you out._

3RD PERSON

It was class and Jerome was so bored. He was just sitting there fiddling with his pen. Patricia had been sending more glances at him, but he was so bummed about telling Mara his biggest secret that he didn't notice.

A note made it's way to the back of the class, right to Jerome. He opened it, confused.

There, in small, neat print was one word.

_Yes._

Jerome grinned. That girl was special.


	5. Alien Invaders?: Amber's Problem

**A/N: Okay, so I know this one is short, but I have two reasons.**

**a- I want to start a new HOA story and I need this one done soon.**

**b- I have no stinkin idea how to write a story about aliens/Amber/Alfie/ Alfie and Aliens.**

**So, I hope you don't mind!**

Chapter 4

Alien Invaders?: Amber's Problem

_. . . And someday the aliens will kill us all._

There's Alfie (MY BOYFRIEND!), droning on about aliens.

He believes that someday, they will come to Earth and suck out our brains.

Yeah, right Alfie.

Like I believe in that stuff.

I believe in fairies.

I believe in unicorns.

I believe Victoria Beckham will someday rule the world.

But not aliens.

Definitely not aliens.

_And they will suck out all our brains. . . _

But he's my boyfriend. I have to be supportive of him, right.

Right! So I play along, being the genius I am. (Yes, I am a genius. Nina said so herself.)

_Yes, Alfie, aliens will invade the Earth someday, and when you save us from their mutant brain sucking straws, we will hold a pink parade in your honour._

I play along for my boyfriend. For love.

Because, in love, you will do anything.

And I'm okay with that.

Even if I don't believe in aliens.


End file.
